


a step in the right direction

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [6]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, remus just makes a tiny cameo as an asshole dude dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: logan goes to a pool party, which is just a bad freaking ideawarnings: unwanted outing (as a mermaid), mermaids, some pain, embarrassment, mild bullying, being thrown in pools, remus makes an appearance and is an asshole, arguing, one word of caps, swearing, bad ways of handling emotions, one half-sexual joke, and possibly something else
Relationships: Logan Sanders/Roman Sanders, Logince, pre-romantic logince
Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	a step in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> day eleven of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 11th's word is "underwater"

Logan wasn’t sure why he’d even gone to the party in the first place. It was a _pool party_, which meant that he would be spending all of his time around a _pool_. Full of _water_. Which he could not get in if he didn’t want everyone to know just how much of an outsider he really was.

But he had gone, and he regretted it the second he stepped onto the patio. Right there was Roman _freaking_ Prince, who was arguably the most frustrating individual on the whole planet. His hair was perfect, and his skin was perfect, and his entire _everything_ was perfect except for his idiotic, rude personality. Logan hated him and hated that he was attracted to him.

“Logan _Sanders_? Finally got over your fear of water?” Roman goaded as Logan took a seat in one of the chairs at the side of the pool.

_Just ignore him. He’ll stop eventually_.

It wasn’t like there was an intense anti-mermaid rhetoric in current society that would have made Logan afraid to show his tail, but the fact that all of his friends were human solidified the point that he was weird, and Logan craved to be taken seriously.

“Oooooooo! Nerdy Wolverine is here! Let’s throw him into the fun!” Remus Duke--Roman’s cousin and the resident mega-asshole--giggled and scooped Logan up into his arms without warning. Not a second later, Logan felt his body careen through the air and sink underwater as he was thrown into the pool against his will. 

He let out a silent scream as his gills flared open and his legs melded together into a gorgeous, shimmering tail of deep blue scales. As soon as it was fully formed, he flicked himself above water in horror, clawing his way out. His long fingernails scraped against the concrete as he grappled onto the patio. Logan huffed as he made it, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to go _anywhere_ for at least an hour, and he would be at the full whim of his peers.

However, for the second time that day, Logan was taken into someone’s arms and carted to an unknown destination. He tried to look at who his captor/savior was, but he’d been wrapped in a towel that blocked his view. He heard hushed voices around him, leading him to believe he was being kidnapped to be sold on the black market. 

He didn’t even bother to thrash. It wouldn’t make a difference now.

Suddenly, he was dumped onto a soft bed and unwrapped. He blinked up at his captors, realizing he’d lost his glasses in the pool, and slowly made out that he was staring at Roman and two of Roman’s friends--Virgil and Patton. Logan had thought that Virgil and Patton were at least _decent_, but inferences weren’t always correct. He just wished that the consequence wasn’t his painful death. 

“I am _so_ sorry about Remus, oh my god,” Roman rushed at a million miles per hour. “He’s such a _dick_, but I didn’t think he’d do anything to you! I mean, I’m at fault too ‘cause I made fun of you, but I wasn’t going to _throw you in_, oh my god!”

“Y’know, Princey,” growled Virgil, “maybe if you were a bit nicer sometimes, you wouldn’t be in messes like this!”

“I know! I’m trying to work on it, Sir Snarks-A-Lot!”

Patton gave him a Look, and Roman buried his face in his hands. “God, I’m so sorry. This is so stressful.”

Logan furrowed his brows. “I’m sorry, but I’m very confused. Are you going to kill me?”

“WHAT?!” Patton cried. “No! We were trying to get you the heck out of there as fast as we could so people wouldn’t try anything fishy.”

“But... Roman hates me?”

Virgil snorted. “Yeah, right. More like the dude’s intimidated by you and doesn’t know how to deal with his raging bo--”

“Okay! Enough of that!” Roman interrupted with a bright red flush to his cheeks. “I’m bad at emotions, and you’re really hot, and I’m so fucking sorry for everything I’ve ever said or done to you. It was really uncool to play with your feelings.”

“I... Roman, I accept your apology. We can work towards bettering our relationship as soon as I... lose my tail,” Logan laughed sheepishly, realizing that he was currently in his mermaid form in front of his crush.

Well... As unfortunate as the situation was, at least it led to a step in the right direction.


End file.
